ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Jean Vilain
How Jean Vilain joined the Tourney Jean Vilain is the main antagonist of The Expendables 2 and the leader of the Sang. He is a martial artist mercenary and terrorist leader who plans to bring the world to its knees with five tons of weapons-grade plutonium. In North Korea, Jean Vilain had hoped to gain access to million dollars worth of weapons-grade plutonium. However, the owner, Gustav Graves refuses to give him the plutonium. So Vilain plants to take it by force. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Jean Vilain stands in a karate pose with his Steyr AUG A3 ready. After the announcer calls his name Jean Vilain does two karate kicks and shoots his Steyr AUG A3 and as the camera zooms, he says "Are you afraid of me?" Special Moves Steyr AUG A3 (Neutral) Jean Vilain takes out his Steyr AUG A3 rifle out and fires it at the opponent. B can be held to give more shots. While holding B, the thumb pad, can move the gun around. After 100 rounds, Vilain needs to reload. Dragon Knife (Side) Jean Vilain does two spinning hop kicks. Terror Gate (Up) Jean Vilain jumps into the air doing a three hit uppercut. Cancer Palm (Down) Jean Vilain dashes towards his opponent with his left palm thrusted forward. Sang Kung-Fu (Hyper Smash) Jean Vilain does a kick to his opponent's side. If he hits, he follows by doing a series of kung fu strikes. After nineteen hits, he takes a knife and kicks it into the opponent's chest, knocking him/her away. Plutonium Detonation (Final Smash) Jean Vilain throws up a case of weapon-grade plutonium and shoots it multiple times with his Steyr AUG A3. The result causes rapid fireworks-like explosions that cause damage to opponents. Victory Animations #Jean Vilain does two spinning punches, then poses in the snake stance saying "Over so soon? I want my money's worth!" #Jean Vilain hops and does a heel drop, then sets his fists out saying "You should be afraid." #Jean Vilain presents some plutonium and says "Imagine if 6 pounds of pure plutonium is powerful enough to change the balance of the world. So, imagine what 5 tons would do." On-Screen Appearance Jean Vilain jumps out of a jeep driven by Sang terrorists and says "You wanna kill me like a man? Or you wanna kill me like a sheep? So. What's it going to be? Man or sheep?" Trivia *Jean Vilain's rival is Col. Tan-Sun Moon's identity changed form, Gustav Graves. He also has a second rival otherwise known as Josie Odinson. *Jean Vilain shares his Japanese voice actor with Manny, Cable, Eomer, Lugia, Mushu, Beast Adam, Donald Duck, Gargamel, Lord Business, Congorilla and Green Hornet. *Jean Vilain shares his French voice actor with Yeti, Dr. Facilier, Fozzie Bear, Cookie Monster, Arthur, Peter Griffin, Bass Armstrong, Beavis and Kai Asano. *Jean Vilain shares his German voice actor with Sherlock Holmes, Congorilla, Tuco Benedicto Pacífico Juan María Ramírez, Colonel and Dyna Red. *Jean Vilain shares his Arabic voice actor with Whizz and Iron Nick. *Jean Vilain shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Golbat, Kwame, Phase 1 Dark Trooper, Stinky the Skunk and Earl Sinclair. Category:The Expendables characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters